Hiccups and Tickles
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally and Sparkle get the case of the hiccups, Rachel and Chromastone try different remedies to cure them, but then they try out one, tickly solution. Safe for all readers. Cute and Tickly.


**(I had this idea that just wouldn't go away. I hope my idea will make you smile in my new story. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin, the Grant Mansion, and Sparkle belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. All Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Disney's Frozen belongs to the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)**

* * *

**Hiccups and Tickles**

* * *

It was night-time at the Grant Mansion, and Ally Drewood and Sparkle, a Conductoid, were finishing up their dinner of chicken fried rice. For in about ten minutes, their favorite movie was about to première on the tv, Frozen. They were very excited, that they were eating up their dinner a little too quickly and were also gulping up lots of air.

After cleaning their plates and putting them in the dishwasher, the girls quickly ran into the living room and turned the tv on, and sat on the couch, waiting for the program to finish and for the movie to begin.

"Oh boy, I can't wait until Frozen comes on. Can you, Ally?" Asked the happy Conductoid, rocking in her spot of the couch.

"I just wish for this show to be over. I really want to hear 'Let It Go'. That song is the best song I ever heard, and the movie has to be the best movie Disney has ever made." Ally smiled.

"I love that song, *Hiccup*, huh?" Sparkle stopped, for she heard herself make a very peculiar sound.

*Hiccup*

"Ally, what is, *Hiccup*, is this?" Sparkle asked.

"You seem to, *Hiccup*, we seem to have, *Hiccup*, hiccups." Ally realized.

Pretty soon, the human and alien child started hiccuping, both very surprised as well as worried.

" *Hiccup*, Ally, we can't watch, *Hiccup*, the movie with hiccups." Sparkle whimpered.

"I, *Hiccup*, know. We have to, *Hiccup*, find a so,*Hiccup*, lu, *Hiccup*, tion." Ally hiccupped. She was trying to say the word, 'Solution', but the hiccups were making it hard to say the word.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Rachel Jocklin, as she and Chromastone came into the living room after they heard the hiccups from the kitchen.

"Rachel, *Hiccup*, we need help. *Hiccup* We have the, *Hiccup*, hiccups." Ally went over to her cousin, and Sparkle followed.

"How did you two get hiccups?" Chromastone asked.

"I don't, *Hiccup*, know, uncle Chromastone. *Hiccup*" Sparkle hiccupped.

Rachel then looked over at the sink and saw the two dishes, and figured it out. "Did you two eat too fast?"

"We had to, *Hiccup*, because Frozen will be on. *Hiccup*." Ally admitted, and the two hiccupped some more.

"Ally, Sparkle, you should not eat your food so fast, you'll get hiccups." Chromastone sighed. "It looks like they will need assistance."

"Right. I'll go get some water. Sometimes, drinking water can help with hiccups." Rachel stated as she went to the kitchen, got two glasses of water and came back to the living room. "Here you go, girls. But, drink it slowly, or you'll choke and cough." Rachel told Ally and Sparkle as she handed the glasses of water to them.

"Cheers." Ally joked, and she and the Conductoid drank the water, slowly. After they drank the water, they waited for a while to see if the hiccups were gone.

"I think they are, *Hiccup*, not gone." Groaned Sparkle as she and Ally hiccupped again.

"Hmm, maybe you should hold your breath for ten seconds, that also helps." Chromastone suggested, and Ally and Sparkle took a deep breath and held it, their cheeks puffed up full of air they inhaled.

As they held their breath, their faces turned red, and the two girls were having troube holding back a big hiccup, a hiccup that wanted to come out.

***HICCUP***

They hiccupped a big hiccup and now were hiccuping a storm. Rachel and Chromastone were at a lost. They hade tried every hiccup cure in the book and Ally and Sparkle still had them, and the movie was about to start in five minutes.

"Oh no, *Hiccup*, Frozen will be, *Hiccup*, on soon, and our hiccups are still, *Hiccup*, here." Ally said in a sad, defeated voice.

Rachel thought again for another solution, until she snapped her fingers. She remembered that when she got the hiccups when she was little, her father wold tickle her, and it worked, most of the time.

She whispered this to Chromastone and they smiled at the girls, making them look at them, a little nervous.

"Uhh, *Hiccup*, auntie Rachel, why are, *Hiccup*, looking at us, *Hiccup*, like that?" Sparkle asked.

"There is still one more solution, but we may need to restrain you and Ally. Chromastone, you get Sparkle, and I'll get Ally." Rachel spoke and the two caught the hiccuping girls and pinned them to the carpet. "The next solution is... Tickling the Hiccups out!" Rachel whooped and she and her alien friend tickled the girls, and Ally and Sparkle burst into hysterical laughter.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! RACHEL! STOP IT! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally giggled as Rachel tickled her sides and stomach.

"NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sparkle laughed as Chromastone tickled her underarms.

Despite the girls pleas, the two ticklers paid no attention and kept up the tickle torture, tickling all their ticklish spots until they had enough, and freed them, leaving the girls curled up on the floor, gasping and giggling.

"You feeling better, now?" Rachel asked as she helped her cousin up.

"I think so. Hey! My hiccups are gone!" Ally found out, as she took a deep breath and didn't feel a hiccup come from her mouth.

"Mine are gone, too!" Giggled Sparkle, her dreadlocks sparking with happiness.

"Looks like you guess was right, Rachel. Tickles are also great solutions to cure hiccups." Chromastone chuckled as he hugged Sparkle.

"Thank my dad, he's the one who used it one me." Rachel smiled.

Just them, voices of men and women singing in some tribal fashion came from the tv. The four turned to the tv, and the logo of the Walt Disney castle appeared.

"FROZEN!" Squealed Ally and Sparkle, and the girls sat themselves in the middle of the couch, their eyes sparkling with movie was starting, and this time, no hiccups interrupted them. Laughing lovingly at the girls happy faces, Rachel; and Chromastone took their places on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here it is, I hope you like it. It was so random, but I guess random ideas are the best ideas. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
